


Nightmare. Scotty

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Кошмары [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/M, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Nightmare. Scotty

Приборы сходят с ума.  
  
— Перегрузка всех систем.  
  
Попытки сбросить скорость бесполезны, сберечь хоть сотую долю мощности варп-двигателя — тоже.  
  
— Отказ всех систем.  
  
— Милая, ну что же ты! — в сердцах восклицает Скотти, с болью глядя, как «Энтерпрайз», судя по показателям на мониторах, разваливается на глазах.  
  
Уже и не вспомнить, чья атака, что происходит — слёзы бессилия жгут глаза, и Скотти сердито смаргивает их, думая, что поблизости — ни одной планеты, ничего, куда можно было бы эвакуироваться. Если бы смерть «Серебряной леди» во второй раз он и мог пережить, то спасаться сейчас, в отличие от прошлого раза, некуда — повсюду лишь космос. Экипаж обречён, и Скотти ничем не сможет ему помочь.  
  
Турболифт с металлическим скрежетом останавливается возле инженерного отсека.  
  
— Монтгомери Скотти, — с хрипом зовёт до боли знакомый голос, и Скотти бросается к заблокированным обломками дверям, чтобы принять на руки израненную Джейлу.  
  
Маккоя не надо, чтобы понять, что она умирает. Из-под плотно прижатых к боку белых ладоней торчит металлический обрезок трубы, и синяя кровь стекает между пальцев Джейлы.  
  
— Тише, дорогая, — шепчет Скотти, позабыв про «Энтерпрайз», про экипаж — про всё.  
  
Он кладёт Джейлу на пол и надрезает одежду вокруг её раны — нужно вытащить обломок, иначе пойдёт заражение… Курсы первой помощи словно выжжены в мозгу после Дельта Веги, где с ним случалось всякое, и впервые в жизни Скотти благодарен Арчеру за свою ссылку.  
  
— Спасай людей, — надсадно кашляя, шепчет Джейла, — чини корабль. Я умру. Дай мне умереть, Монтгомери Скотти, не трать время зря.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Скотти резко, доставая аптечку.  
  
Где-то у них над головами скрежещет, разлетаясь на космический мусор, обшивка. Скотти отнимает ладони Джейлы от её живота, и ему почти физически больно смотреть на рваные края её раны. С одной стороны кровь бьёт синим родничком, подчиняясь биению сердца Джейлы — задета артерия. Что-то шевелится внутри её живота, и Скотти сначала пугается, думая, что это паразит — биологическое оружие захватчиков, но Дейла никак не реагирует. Скотти понимает — обломок оторвал кусок брюшины, и он видит сокращения её кишечника.  
  
— Мне нужно вынуть обломок, — говорит Скотти, но Джейла кладёт ладонь ему на лицо и через силу улыбается.  
  
— Я пришла попрощаться, — шепчет она, и тонкая синяя струйка стекает из уголка её рта, — я хотела умереть, глядя на тебя, Монтгомери Скотти. Спасибо…  
  
Свет в глазах Джейлы гаснет, и её рука безвольно падает на пол. Скотти должен идти, должен пытаться спасти хоть кого-нибудь… Но он смотрит на мёртвую Джейлу и чувствует, как рушится его мир.  
  
За спиной раздаётся шум — и нечеловеческий крик на один долгий миг оглушает его. Скотти оборачивается.  
  
Клингон вынимает лезвие из груди Кинсера и раздражённо отбрасывает его — кровь Кинсера состоит из кислоты, разъедающей металл. В этот момент Скотти гордится, что был другом этого почти безмолвного, но преданного существа так долго.  
  
— Давай, попробуй меня достать, — говорит Скотти со злой издёвкой и ударяет кулаком по одной из идущих над ним труб, задетых обломком корабля.  
  
Труба с гудением и грохотом ломается и падает на клингона, пробивая его голову. Скотти обдаёт брызгами чёрной крови, и он, утирая лицо, с болезненным холодным удовлетворением смотрит на осколки черепа и куски мозга, разлетевшиеся по полу.  
  
Из трубы со свистом выходит кислород, и Скотти закрывает глаза, отрывая со стены провод.  
  
Взрыв распространяется по кораблю мгновенно.  
  
В живых не остаётся никого — ни людей, ни клингонов.  
  


***

  
  
— Монтгомери Скотти, проснись! — треплет его за плечо кто-то, и Скотти открывает глаза.  
  
Джейла пристально смотрит на него, и её жёлтые глаза тускло светятся в темноте.  
  
— Почему ты плачешь? — спрашивает она непререкаемым тоном. — Плохой сон?  
  
Скотти молча кивает и тянет её на себя, обнимая. Джейла тихонько вздыхает и прижимается сильнее, с удовольствием принимая ласку.  
  
— Конечно, дорогая, — шепчет Скотти и гладит Джейлу по распущенным волосам, успокаиваясь, — всего лишь плохой сон.  
  
Джейла сонно угукает и мгновенно засыпает — её дыхание выравнивается. Скотти слушает эти спокойные звуки и думает о том, что его счастье — любимая работа, лучший друг и девушка, ради которой он готов отдать свою жизнь, не раздумывая, — такое хрупкое в бескрайнем космосе. Но он сделает всё, чтобы это счастье никогда не разрушилось.  
  
И он целует спящую Джейлу в лоб, чувствуя, как она улыбается во сне.


End file.
